A Push in the Right Direction
by xXTron'sGirl13Xx
Summary: Life in La Push, Washington is a little to normal. Well so thinks Casey HIll. Casey has got it all, the best friend, the loving family, the boyfriend. But when a group of guys start to act different because of the neighborhood hothead and the stupid jock will everything in La Push stay normal, or will it get pushed to a bit of a wild side that Casey so desperately wants?


My life, you could say, was perfect.

Small town life, small town girl, that's who I was. I grew up and live in the small tribal town of La Push, Washington. The blood of my Quileute ancestors runs through my body. My father is half Quileute so I do have some of the tribe in me. My mother however is from sunny California. Mom met Dad when she came up here for college. She had a weekend off and she and her friends came down to the beaches here in La Push. My Dad then whoo-ed her.

Long story short, one thing led to another and I was born, me, Casey Hill. I grew up being loved and raised by a whole community. Everybody knew everyone so naturally you could walk into just about anyone's home and sit down no questions asked.

Anyways, as I grew up it was shown in my skin color that I was not full Quileute. My skin was a bit lighter than most around here and I was subject to teasing because of that. I was 5'4" and I had a dirty blonde hair color, which I had also got from my mother. I had my father's eyes, for they were a dark brown.

I had everything I wanted to have for it being my junior year in high school. I had the guy of my dreams, Kyle Mason. We had been dating now since our freshman year and it never got old with him. My best friend was Kim Brandt, we had known each other since diapers and still couldn't get enough of each other.

Everything was right in my world.

Now junior year had started and things were starting to get a little crazy at school. Kimmy, who has forever had the hugest crush on Jared Cameron, told me that he had been missing from school now for a week.

I honestly don't know how I missed that. It's such a small school anyways.

But at lunch she had told me.

"Oh come on Kim, are you seriously going to believe all the rumors. You know better than that!" I told her as I chewed down a couple of celery sticks.

"I don't know Case… It's just weird. People are saying he's doing drugs. People who have seen him around said he could be on steroids.. It just makes you wonder what happened. Oh! He cut his hair too!" She looked down, blushing. "Well that's what people are saying anyways."

Kim looked down at the table. She just couldn't get enough of Jared. I mean he was a cool guy and all but if he didn't wake up one of these days and notice Kimmy well, lets just say I would help him out a bit.

Kyle then put his arm around me, rubbing circles on my shoulder. "Didn't Paul disappear a week or two ago though? You know how close they are Kim. Maybe Paul got in some trouble. Wouldn't surprise at all really.

Kim sat there digesting the information. I looked up at Kyle from his seat next to me. Kyle was a classic Quileute guy. He was tall and lanky, about 5'11". He had a shorter length of the shaggy black hair that every guy carried around here, and he had blue eyes that were the color of the oceans in La Push.

He smiled at me, "Yeah Kim. I mean think about it. Paul is always in trouble. Wouldn't surprise me if he finally fucked it up big time. Jared is probably trying to help him out." Kyle sided with me, as always.

We all sat and ate our lunches along with the rest of the high school. Finally Kim spoke up.

"I guess you guys could be right. But who knows right? I just don't want to see something bad happen to them you know?" Kyle and I nodded and stated our agreement with her.

Kim was being her typical self. Worrying about the good of everyone. Really it would be cool if things got mixed up for once. It would give us something to talk about other than what we were talking about now which consisted of last night's re-run of NCIS and if we had improved our search for prom dresses.

Life around La Push just screamed normal, it got to boring at times.

But with that thought Lunch ended and everyone got up, meandering to find the nearest trash can or getting up to go to class. As we got up Kyle brushed a kiss to my cheek and smiled at me as he bided us his farewell until we got out of school and he went towards the science hall. Kim and I however started on our way to English, our last class of the day.

As we walked into Mrs. Douglas's classroom and took our seats it was hard to not recognize the bit of silence that we had without the two class clowns.

Once the bell sounded Mrs. Douglas went off to lecturing us on our newest read, The Great Gatsby. Kim and I sat beside each other, occasionally exchanging a quiet whisper of a question or looking down and checking our phones for a much appreciated text from anyone.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard Mrs. Douglas issue us our usual chapter review for the chapters we had read the previous night. As the papers were being passed out you heard the grumble of the class as we knew that this would be graded and that no one had read these chapters.

However I took it. Once I was finished I scribbled my name to the top of the sheet and stood up, making my way over to the teacher's desk. I slipped it onto her desk and turned around, almost bumping into Kim as I walked back to my desk.

Once everyone was done our teacher put our new reading assignment onto the board then proceeded to tell us to get a head start. As if.

It was 4th period and only 20 minutes separated us from the parking lot that we knew as freedom. And Mrs. Douglas knew that, therefore we could talk and text for the rest of the period without her giving a care in the world.

I turned to talk to Kim and we started talking about Mona Lewis' cardigan that she wore today. The girl really needed help when it came to her wardrobe.

Before we knew it the bell had sounded. In a flash everyone's notebooks and pens where whipped into purses or book bags and the hallways were flooded simultaneously with students from every classroom. As I made it out to the parking lot a familiar hand found mine and entwined our fingers.

"Hello Beautiful." I heard Kyle breathe against my ear. My lips turned up in a smile as I leaned in closer to his body and his warmth. We made it over to his truck as Kim came and told us bye before walking in the direction of her house.

Kim was one of the few lucky ones that lived only a block or so from the school while I, however, lived 10 miles away in a house that was snuggled into the edge of the forest.

I jumped into Kyle's red truck and he did too, grabbing my hand in his and laying it on the center console. He asked me how English been and I told him all about the oh so amazing class period that I had just been in as he drove me home.

When we reached my house I grabbed my book bag and purse as Kyle came around and opened the door for me. I scooted out and I went to throw my book bag down on the front porch. As I did so Kyle wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me tightly against his chest.

"I love you," He said as I turned around in his grasp, weaving my arms around his neck.

I buried my head in his chest, "I love you too."

He then pulled my head up with his hand so I was looking up at him. He smiled. As he leaned down my eyes fluttered shut. His lips were on mine in a moment and my world melted around me.

When I finally let up I smiled at him shyly. I hugged him one last time before prying free of him and going up the steps of my porch.

"I'll call you later." Kyle said as he turned to get in his truck. When he got in he reached over and pulled my door shut. "Bye." He mouthed as he waved. I watched him as he drove off down my drive. I didn't turn to go into the house until I couldn't see that rusty red color anymore.

When I did go into my house I threw my bags into the seat that was situated in the corner of the living room.

"Hey Baby Doll! How was your day?" I heard my mom say to me from the kitchen just like she normally did.

"It was good Mom." I said as I leaned down into the couch, just like I did every day.

Same routine, the normalcy that it had gotten to was almost frightening.

Yes I lived the perfect normal life, in the perfectly normal little town. So why wasn't I happy?

The thing with normal is that it gets to boring after a while, and my life was sure as hell in need of a little shaking up for once. It would just have to be the question of who was going to do it.

* * *

**Okay so first I would like to start off by saying Hi! I'm a little new to the twilight section of fanfiction, and I know all my normal readers are hating me at the moment, but I've had this idea brewing for a while for a wolfpack fanfic. It is intended to be a Paul/OC fic cause doesn't the idea of a hot headed werewolf falling for the girl just make you wanna smile inside? :D**

**Anyways... this little chapter is little and is kinda a warm-up to the story itself. I kinda wanted to set a tone for it and give you and Idea of my OC's personality and voice. I hope it served it's purpose!**

**With that being said I know this is probably riddled with mistakes and errors and some of you won't like it but I would really appreciate some feed back on whether or not this was good or not! I'm kinda writing this on a whim and not knowing what to do so if you guys wanna see where this goes then please shoot me a review! **

**But if not be sure to subscribe so you can know when the next chapter comes out! **

**And if your still reading this then Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hugs&Cookies,**

**Lauren**


End file.
